The production of hydrogen is important as there is now an emphasis to accelerate the establishment of a hydrogen economy to reduce the production of greenhouse gases. Hydrogen production on a small scale will be important for powering vehicles. A common method for small scale production of hydrogen is electrolysis. Electrolysis involves using an external voltage applied to an electrolytic cell to decompose water into hydrogen and hydroxide. The electrolytic cell typically includes an electrolyte and two electrodes. The electrolyte is usually a solution of water in which ions are dissolved. One problem with electrolytic cells is that the electrolyte is typically a corrosive liquid and care must be taken to contain the electrolyte and ensure that the electrolytic cell is safe to handle and operate.
A fuel cell offers a safer alternative to the use of electrolytic cells for the production of hydrogen. The fuel cell can be run in reverse to provide hydrogen fuel. Fuel cells are typically constructed as a fuel cell stacks that include a plurality of fuel cells stacked one upon the other and held in compression with respect to one another. The plurality of stacked fuel cells held in a compressive state form a fuel cell assembly. Each fuel cell includes a cathode layer, an anode layer, and an electrolyte disposed between the cathode layer and the anode layer. The fuel cell assembly requires a substantial amount of compressive force to hold the fuel cells of the assembly together. Prior art fuel cell stack structures typically use rigid end plates to impart and maintain a compressive force on the fuel cell assembly. Typically, ties rods extend through the end plates to impart a compressive force on the end plates and maintain the end plates in a spaced relationship.
Several problems arise as a result of maintaining a typical fuel cell assembly comprised of stacked fuel cells in a compressive relationship. As a result of the high compressive force that must be maintained on the fuel cell assembly, the rigid end plates have a tendency to deflect and not impart a uniform compressive force over the entire fuel cell assembly. The force applied over the central portion of the fuel cell assembly is typically not as great as the force applied to the periphery of the fuel cell assembly. Furthermore, the stacking of a plurality of fuel cells adds complexity to the overall design of the assembly and contributes to the difficulty of maintaining an even compressive force throughout the active area of each fuel cell within the stack.
What is needed therefore, is an apparatus and method for the production of hydrogen that reduces the complexity of the stacked fuel cell assembly and that applies a substantially uniform compressive force along the active area of the fuel cell assembly without requiring excessively thick end plates or the use of augmenting means for applying a uniform compressive force to the central portions of the fuel cells within the assembly. The apparatus for the safe production of hydrogen should be compact enough to be easily mounted singly or in a series configuration on a conventional vehicle with an internal combustion engine in order to provide an alternative fuel source for the vehicle and alternatively combined in any number of modules to provide commercial quantities for use in supplying hydrogen to power fuel cells. The apparatus for production of hydrogen could also be used in homes or businesses to supply hydrogen in place of natural gas.
The parent application U.S. Ser. No. 12/584,617, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,842, disclosed a hydrogen generator that produced the several benefits described hereinabove. The present application discloses a preferred embodiment that enables construction and operation of a compact hydrogen generator at higher voltages, such as 12 volt operation that would be applicable to use in many motor vehicles.